bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shéndàqún
The Shéndàqún (神大群 (魂ホスト), Shenudakun; Traditional Chinese for "God Crowd", Japanese for "People of the Gods") are a lineage of Human mediums that were able to detect the supernatural existence of various souls; said to be the predecessors to the Onmyōji. Using this unique awareness, they managed to acquire mystical powers from their departed loved ones in order to fend off Hollows. Because keeping the souls of dead humans in the World of the Living would mean tampering with the balance between the worlds, the founding members of the Gotei 13 were sent to eliminate them all. Ironically, they are said to be remarkably similar to the Shinigami. Overview Philosophy Danger to the Balance History Shéndàqún Combat The power of a Shéndàqún is named Spirithold (霊開催術 (スピリットホールド), Supirittohōrudo (Reikaisai Jutsu); Japanese for "Soul Hosting Art"). It refers to the individual set of powers and abilities gained by a Shéndàqún when accessing the respective soul(s) that reside within them. When a Shéndàqún absorbs a soul into their inner world, they acquire unique abilities. In most cases, these souls are Pluses that grant a unique ability to the Shéndàqún in which whose inner world they reside and/or are imprisoned in, based upon the individual soul's characteristics and potential. However, more experienced Shéndàqún manage to absorb the souls of Hollows and Shinigami, obtaining even greater powers. There are even cases where Shéndàqún also absorbed the souls of Yōkai and other associated spirits. There are several steps that are necessary for a Shéndàqún to undergo in order to absorb a soul within them in a way that they will become useful. *'Soul Absorption:' The most general ability of a Shéndàqún is to absorb the souls around them into their being. They literally offer their physical bodies as hosts for the disembodied spirits to find a new residence. Originally, souls were known to willingly choose to enter certain Shéndàqún hosts that formed strong bonds with them, allowing the latter to access their powers in order to combat threats. However, it is not only in these cases that a soul can be absorbed. A soul can also be taken by force, but the host body risks being rejected by the former; in such a case, the soul of the Shéndàqún itself can be in danger as well as their physical bodies. *'Spirit Prison Seal:' In the case of a Shéndàqún absorbing a soul that has not willingly offered its powers to them, this technique was created in order to imprison them within the inner world. Because absorbing a soul through forceful means would lead to rejection of the host body, a seal is necessary to hold them in place. When inside the inner world, this prison is manifested as a massive jail cell which keeps the individual souls trapped behind the bars, chained up and at the mercy of the Shéndàqún. :*'Reiryoku Chains:' All Shéndàqún have the power to manifest their reiryoku in the form of chains which serve the purpose of capturing souls by force, dragging them into their bodies and trapping them into the spirit prison seal. These chains then keep the soul locked into the prison seal. Additionally, should the Shéndàqún wish to manifest the trapped soul, they are normally done so with a chain wrapped around their neck that keeps them bonded to the host. However, these chains can also be used for other purposes as well. Accessing the powers of the soul within them means to become one of them, leading to a transformation in which the physical body takes on certain attributes that resemble the actual soul. This becomes the only way to actually utilize the soul's power, especially in cases where a spirit prison seal was necessary, but souls that willingly fight alongside their Shéndàqún host have been known to physically manifest at the whim of the latter. Shéndàqún Items Behind the Scenes